templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Templar Designs
Throughout their history, Templars have designed dozens of things that were never used. This page is dedicated to those ideas that never flourished, many of which that never made it to the prototype phase. Vincent Mikaru Vincent was a Templar well known for designing things when he had an idea, Many were used, but a great deal many more were not. And a good deal of those were simply designed to help him design something better. The Shatter Gun thumb|left|200px|The Shatter Gun The Shatter Gun was something Vincent worked on circa 126aby for the Templars ship Morning Star. It was in theory a weapon on scale of the Galaxy Gun. It would have used a 800 meter long barrel lined with electro-magnets. It could have launched a hyper-dense shell of tungsten at a speed near luminal velocities. in theory if it was fired at a Planet it could crack the planets surface, or it could shatter a small moon. The design was logged in the Templar Technical Institute's Archive as a "Hypothetical superweapon". Shredder Gauntlet thumb|left|200px|A Shredder Gauntlet The Shredder Gauntlet was an idea Vincent had for a close range weapon that could easily fit onto a person wrist and hand. The gauntlet was a high rotational Durasteel saw with Galvanized blade tips. It rotated at about about 500RPM. It could be used to cut through some armors and was very good in close ranged combat, and could even be used in lightsaber combat. It was however not very popular and only made by request. Templar Technical TTI designed hundreds of things they never used, many not worth mentioning. Below are a few of the more important ones, several of which actually had a few working prototypes. F-X-01 thumb|right|200px|Collapsible Rifle The F-X-01, standing for Failed X-Project Item One, was a collapsible Rifle. It could fit easily in a back pack, and featured an optional scope capable of zooming accurately for 2 kilometers. The Rifle held enough energy for 2 shots. It could be reloaded on the field with relative ease. It wasn't a normal Blaster or Laser rifle, it was more along the lines of a Small Neutron Rifle. Though a lot smaller in power it could easily kill any droid or sentient in one shot and was good against light vehicles. Because of the few shots it could fire before reloading and the fact that once you fired it was very easy to tell where you were. It fired a very bright blue beam that was very broad and easily tracked and gave of such a high heat signiture that even in desert combat it stuck out in thermal imaging. Only 40 Prototypes were produced, two of which were kept on Vincent's The Esme after 133aby. AC-030 thumb|left|200px|AC-030 Prototype Armor AC-030 or Armor Concept oh-three-oh was the test bed for the Tokugawa Exoskeleton and the XX-8 Oni Exoskeleton. It featured every single peice of tecnology that the Tokugawa had pluse additional armor and a small repulsor system, like the ONI. It also featured rapid fire wrist blasters on each arm, that were powered by the suits power systems. They had a range of about 75 meters and could fire 50 shots a minute. It also featured a small shield system for defense that recharged constantly after damage stoped. Though the armor was never developed past the prototype stage as it was eventually split off into two seperate armor projects there is a Modular Armor pack that is compatible with both the Tokugawa and the ONI that when connected looks exactly like the 030 (only black in the case of the Tokugawa and red for the ONI). Capacitor Cannon thum|right|200px|A Capacitor Cannon The Capacitor Cannon was a step in between the Turbolaser and the Neutron cannon. Instead of firing a concentrated beam of Ionized Neutrons. It fired a Neutron Enriched Turbolaser blast. This had several interesting effects. It doubled the Turbolasers normal power and nearly doubled its recharge time. It also ionized the blast making it a sort of halfbreed between an Ion Cannon and a Turbolaser. And finally, regardless of the Tibanna mix, the Neutron's always caused the blast to be a very light blue. Eventually the Capacitor Cannon's design was developed into the Turbolasers that Templar ships use, which is why they lack numerous Ion Cannons. Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay